Kindan no Konomi
by Autumn Xavier
Summary: Ulquiorra reflects on how he came to love the woman standing before him, the beautiful Orihime and how cruel of a fate they share. Please read and review. UlquiHime. Oneshot.


**AN: So...I don't like this one. Go read the other one, Kodoku no Shi. It's a lot better. This one...I think is a bit OOC. I mean, I think it's okay but you can read for yourself. And when you're done, go read the other one because it's better. **

**Kindan No Konomi**

"Your friends are here for you, Inoue," he said, his voice cold and bitter. She couldn't see his face, for his back was to her and his eyes lingered on the barren white world beyond the bars of her window. "They are fighting their way to get to you as we speak... "

"I...I don't care," she replied, in the quietest voice. "Ulquiorra..." He felt her arms wrapping around him from behind, her hands digging into his chest while she buried her face into his back. He felt her body shaking against his as she fought the silent tears that were falling from her face. She still didn't understand it at all, or how it even happened. But it had and now she was torn between the two, her nakama and her lover.

He turned to face her, his emerald eyes peering into the grey depths of hers and with a single finger wiped away the tears. It still amazed him how much he had changed since he had forced the girl to come here. He had threatened her friends, brought her to Hueco Mundo to be imprisoned within Las Noches by Aizen-sama, and fought with those who were so desperately trying to get to her, to take her away from him.

The sting from the slap she had given him months prior still lingered, yet it had been that same slap that had made him realize that she was much more than the trash he had once considered her. It was her determination she had, the undying faith in the strength of her comrades, the compassion she felt for them, even when she knew that what he had said to her might be true. She was strong, her powers were amazing and could rival those of God Himself. And she was truly beautiful and it was beyond his comprehension how the shinigami hadn't realized it yet. It was that slap that made him realize that out of all the others, she was the only one for him and that he would not let another have her. He wanted that compassion, and the love she had for her friends, for himself.

When he realized that Grimmjow had taken her, he was infuriated and livid. He hunted the man down, only to reclaim what he wanted for himself. That bastard Grimmjow had caught him off-guard in his attempts to get to her and he fell into his negacion. He could hear the girl's protests as she tried to avoid doing what Grimmjow demanded of her. He felt her heart race as Nnoitra grabbed her, his disgustingly long fingers finding their way into her mouth and trailed along her body. The thought of someone like Nnoitra touching such a pure woman was repulsive and with the appearance of an enormous reiatsu to distract Nnoitra, he was able to break free of Grimmjow's negacion and bring Orihime back to Las Noches.

And that was where it had began, their unusual relationship. Those strange nights and long talks between the two of them that somehow evolved into something more than just a prisoner and her watchman. He truly cared for her and her well-being, he wanted to comfort her and he did everything in his power to do that. He could still remember the events that slowly had brought the two of them together.

_The hours had passed and she sat there, the food sitting untouched where he had left it, with her back to the door. She didn't even move when he opened the door, nor did she look in his direction as he sat there beside her. Instead she kept her gaze only toward the barred windows, the look of defiance across her beautiful face. _

"_Orihime-san, please do not be difficult. I don't want to force you to eat but you will give me no choice. If you are so determined to ensure the safety of your friends, you should at least not put their efforts to waste by dying of starvation," he said, merely looking at the girl. _

_Her head snapped toward him, the tears rolling down her smooth cheeks. "It doesn't matter if I eat or not! You wouldn't allow them to leave this place either way! So, please, just leave me alone. My friends aren't dead...they aren't..." her voice trailed off. He sat there, watching as she buried her head in her hands, shaking as she cried. _

"_You're right."_

_Her eyes looked up to him, those beautiful grey eyes filled with hope. "Wha...what did you say?"_

"_You're right. Your friends aren't dead...yet. They are fighting to save you, to come here and take you back. Unfortunately, I can't let them do that. We need you here, Orihime-san. I need you here. So, please, eat something so that your friends do not think we are treating you poorly and so that you are able to help Aizen-sama," he said, standing to leave. He could feel her eyes on him as he started to walk back outside._

"_Chotto mate_," _came her voice. He paused and glanced over his shoulder to the girl. "I...it's lonely here...would you stay for a bit?"_

_He felt his heart catch, and his eyes widen at the request she had made. Slowly he turned and sat across from her, watching as she slowly picked at the cold food and forced herself to eat it. There was nothing but silence between them aside from the occasional sounds she made from eating. _

_When she had finished, she pushed the plate away from her and brought her knees under her chin. He could only watch as she looked away, a single tear still falling down her face. "Orihime-san, why do they fight to get you back? Don't they think you are a traitor for coming here?"_

"_Eh? Oh...well...Kurosaki-kun wouldn't believe it unless he heard it from me himself. And even then he'd probably find a way to bring me back...just like he did for Kuchiki-san...He's always so strong and brave...we've known each other for a long time...and I..." she said, looking down at her hand, even now fighting to hold back the tears that were forming again. "I love him, but he doesn't know. I've never been able to tell him...I couldn't tell him the night I came here...I tried but I couldn't do it. Because I know I'm not the one he loves...it's Kuchiki-san he loves. I can see it in their eyes, the way the look at each other. Oh he loves me too, but not in the same way that he loves Kuchiki-san. We're nakama, the bond we all have can't be explained by words and that's why...that's why he's coming here to get me. Because we are nakama and that's why I know they aren't dead."_

_He looked at her, the expression on his face unchanged but his eyes reflected the admiration he had for her. It pained him to know her heart was set on another who didn't love her, but it was the same situation he now found himself in and perhaps it was that which allowed him to understand her emotions a little more. He gathered the plates and began to rise when she caught his wrist, though her eyes were still downcast from his. "Ulquiorra...arigatou-gozaimasu."_

"_Tomorrow...would I be able to stay with you again and you can tell me more of your friends?"_

_She looked at him, the smile across her face forced but complying, before nodding to him. "Sure..."_

_He felt like he smiled, though only briefly before turning away and letting the door close behind him. And that began the ritual that would last a month, of watching her eat and listening to her stories from the real world, while he kept her informed of the news of her friends. When she cried, he did his best to hold her, running his hands over her back as her tears fell into his lap. The hours would pass and she would fall asleep with her head still there and his arms around her._ _She would be brought before Aizen-sama to heal those who had been badly injured in battle why her comrades were left behind and bleeding, and her only reward was to be returned to her prison._

_It was one morning after Aizen-sama had presented her with a present of sorts - the bloodstained jacket of the Quincy. She had broken down completely, her hands clutching the jacket bearing his mark, as the tears were mixed into blood. Yet he was there for her, holding her throughout the night as she fell asleep clutching the jacket. When she had awaken, she turned to face him. "He's not dead...I still feel his reiatsu...but it's weak. But...why do you stay here with me every night Ulquiorra-san?"_

_He sighed and looked away from her, moving his hands from her so that there was space between them. Slowly, he stood up from the couch and walked to the window, his emerald eyes watching the horizon. It was a shame the view wasn't much to behold. Otherwise, he might have been able to put her question from his mind. "It should be obvious..."_

"_Ano...you're making sure that someone like Grimmjow-san doesn't try to hurt me? Or that I don't try to escape and heal my friends?"_

_This time, he actually did smile as he looked over his shoulder to her. She was so naive at times, so childlike and innocent and he loved that about her. "No, Orihime-san. It's because...," he paused, his eyes falling to the floor. She wouldn't accept him - he was the one who had forced her to come to this place, but it didn't really matter. Soon he would have to leave and fight those she loved. "It's because I love you."_

_There was a small intake of breath from her as her hand went to her mouth, her eyes looking at him with an expression he couldn't place his finger on. He wasn't sure if it was disgust, shock, belief, or some other emotion. It really was all new to him regardless, most of his time had been relatively stoic...until she came. He shook his head briefly before walking back to the girl and grabbing her by the shoulders. Her eyes locked onto his as he pulled her from the couch and brought her to his level, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her mouth moved without words, and he did the only thing that made sense. He brought his mouth down to hers, putting everything he was feeling for her into the kiss knowing that he may never have another chance._

_There was a hesitation from her before she returned the kiss, letting her fingers run through his dark hair_. _The passion he wanted from her was being given to him, in an amount he hadn't expected. Slowly, the two pulled apart and stood there, resting their heads against each other's brow. "Inoue..."_

"_All this time...all this time, Ulquiorra-san. You've been there for me, you supported me, cared for me...and I never knew...I never realized..."_ _He kissed her again, this time with more passion and again she returned it. He could feel the warmth of her body as she pressed against her, the beating of her heart against his chest._ _God, she was truly amazing and he wanted more of her. He wanted to, but he wouldn't do that to her, not to her innocence that he loved so much about her. Instead, he held her closer, tighter, wishing he could meld into her so they could be one before ending the sweetness of her kiss. Within seconds, he felt himself craving more of her taste, but he denied himself that as his lips simply kissed her forehead._

"_I should leave...the others will be looking for me."_

"_No...please...stay with me..."_

_He smiled again at the childlike tone she held in her voice. "We can't...I can't, Inoue. I don't love you only for your body...there's so much more about you. I want to prove myself to you," he said. He kissed her once more, letting her hair fall from his fingers as he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him._

_A week later he found himself dragging his bloodied body back to her room, the gash across his chest a never-ending stream of blackened blood. He held his left arm, the muscles having been severed by that damn bastard's attack. He was surprised he had managed to get out of there alive, though not without penalty for the attack the shinigami had sent toward him caught him just before he was able to escape through a negacion he had created._

"_I-Inoue...," he gasped, as he pushed open the door with his body. She was quick to run to his side, supporting him as she lead him to the bed, concern written across her face and showing in her eyes. She sat him on the edge of the bed, before squatting on the floor in front of him._

"_Soten Kisshen!" At once, the creatures that worked for her jumped out and formed the barrier that would reverse the damage he had taken. His eyes stayed only upon her face as she focuses only on the injuries. _

"_I tried...I tried to not fight them, but that bastard Grimmjow dragged me into it. They want you back and they are forming a plan to come and get you."_

_The little creatures returned to their home in her clips and he turned, looking to her. Her eyes remained downcast, but only briefly before they met the emerald depths of his. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his stomach. He noticed she was crying and he cupped her face in his hands. "I - I was worried when I felt a shift in your reiatsu...I thought..."_

"_Inoue, I would never leave you," he replied, bringing her lips to meet his. His lips moved to her cheeks, to kiss the spots where the tears had stained their beauty. Her fingers gripped his back, as she greeted his lips again. He could feel her chest against him and he couldn't deny that he was enjoying the feeling. Nor did she ignore the response his body was giving her kiss as she unfastened the buttons of his coat. "Inoue...are you sure you want this?" He asked, pausing long enough to look her in the eyes, those beautiful stunning grey eyes._

_The smile was genuine as she nodded, her hands trailing up his chest and over his shoulders as she slipped the coat off of him. On her knees, her lips kissed along his neck, lingering on the spot just above where the hole was and he flinched at her hesitation. She didn't seem to care that it was there, her lips just followed the curve to the left where his tattoo rested. Her fingers traced its shape as she continued to kiss his body. Slowly her hands found their way to the ties of his hakama, when he took her wrists in his hands. He pulled her up onto the bed with him and positioned himself above her._

_Straddling her, he pulled her up into a kiss, while his hands found the zipper just behind the nape of her neck. Slowly, he pulled it down and gently peeled away at the clothing by first exposing her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as he sucked gently on her neck just behind her ear. As he pulled away more of her dress, his lips trailed along her body, gently biting and teasing her as he did. His mouth and hands caressed her breasts, before moving down her stomach. He looked back to her eyes, and they were pleading with him for more. He smiled and pulled the dress off completely, leaving her in the hakama she wore as well. _

"_Are you sure you still want this?"_

"_Y-yes. Please...Ulquiorra..."_

"_Don't worry, Inoue. I won't hurt you, I'll be gentle," he said, slowly untying her hakama as she did his. He pulled the hakama off of her, his fingers teasing her thighs and legs as he removed them and let his own slid off of him. She flushed when she realized her own nakedness, and turned brighter still when she saw him. Slowly, he leaned her against the bed and kissed her again before he began to enter her. She fought back the small gasp of pain as he pushed further into her, and he waited for her to be comfortable before he began moving. He increased his speed slowly at first, so that she would grow accustomed to the feel and as the pain subsided, he began to move faster until they were in unison. She moaned into his neck, her nails scratching his back as they moved. _

"_Ulquiorra," she panted through her moans. "I - I..."_

_But her words were lost as he kissed her again, his hand caressing her breasts while he continued to move within her. He could feel it, the sensation rising as he drew closer to his climax and he could tell she was doing the same. She was squeezing him tighter, gripping him harder, and her breathing was increasing. "Inoue..."_

_She moaned as he came inside of her, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips down to hers. He smiled, brushing the stray hairs from her face as he lay next to her. He kissed her lips before pulling her closer to him, not wanting to lose the feeling of her body against his. _

"_Ulquiorra...I...I love you," she whispered in his ear. _

His head rested on top of hers, his arms holding her against him. A part of him wanted to just take her and leave this place, but he knew he couldn't escape. He knew that Aizen-sama would come for them, kill him and take her back. He knew that they couldn't be together because she was still living, he was dead and her friends would take her away from this place. He knew that in a few more hours, almost all of the Gotei 13 would be breaking down that very door across the room to get in here to her and that he would almost instantly be killed. He couldn't bear the thought of watching her cry for him, of watching her heart break as he took his last breath. He just wanted to take the memories he had of her, of the nights they shared, the love she gave and cherish it forever.

He didn't want to see her cry for him. He kissed the top of her head, her eyes looked to him with tears streaming down her cheeks. It was too late, she was already crying for him because she must have realized it too. "Please...don't go..."

"I have no choice, Inoue. I'm the only one not out there. I don't want you to see when...," his voice trailed off as he looked away. Slowly, painfully, he let go of her and started toward the door but she threw her body against his.

"No! I can make them understand...they'll...understand...they will..."

He sighed at her innocence and naivety, knowing that she wouldn't admit the truth. He turned and took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Everything he wanted to say was put into that kiss and she responded, holding him tightly against her. "I love you, Inoue Orihime..." The smile on his face faded as she continued to cry.

"At least...at least stay with me until the end. I want to stay with you until the last second."

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"Yes, anything. I promise!"

"Whatever you do, don't reverse my death."

Her eyes grew wide but she forced herself to nod in agreement, she had already promised to do whatever he asked. He forced a smile and gently kissed her again. He loved this woman more than anything and yet here he was, about to be ripped from her arms before her eyes and yet she still had the strength to stand beside him until the very end.

A/N: Well, I somehow got off my ass to write something. Please, read and review. I like criticism. It helps me. I kinda sorta just started liking this pairing, mostly because I don't really like Ichi-hime ones. Oh, and the title means Forbidden Fruit.


End file.
